


Truth

by smexifelix



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Potions, Secret Crush, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:44:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexifelix/pseuds/smexifelix
Summary: Benny creates a truth potion to blackmail Erica. But not all goes according to plan.





	Truth

“Dude, you’ve got to see this,” Benny says, looking down at his spellbook in amazement.

“You know I can’t read… whatever language that is, right?” Ethan replies.

Benny just grins. “I found a potion that will make anyone tell nothing but the truth for an hour.”

Ethan raises an eyebrow. “And you need this… why?”

“Blackmail, E,” Benny says, draping his arm over his best friend’s shoulders. “Think of what we could do with this. We could find out everyone’s deepest darkest secrets.”

Ethan frowns, shrugging off Benny’s arm. “So... what if they just decide not to say anything instead of answering?”

“Ah, but that’s the beauty of honesty,” Benny says. “Hiding something is just like lying. It says so right here.”

Ethan ponders that and nods in understanding. “Okay. Who, exactly are you thinking about blackmailing?”

Benny considers that before smirking and nodding like he got an idea. “Erica.”

“ _Erica_ ?” Ethan says, surprised. “Trying to blackmail her is like trying to blackmail a great white shark. She’ll _kill_ you.”

“But if she does, then I’ll have _you_ spread the blackmail,” Benny says, as if that’s a brilliant idea. ‘It’s really not,’ Ethan thinks.

“That’s a really bad idea,” Ethan says.

Benny shrugs. “Or I could have Rory do it for me.”

Ethan gives Benny an exasperated look. “You’re going to do this with or without me, aren’t you?”

“Pretty much.”

Ethan sighs in defeat. “Okay, I’ll help. But, still, don’t be surprised if this blows up in your face. And don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

“Trust me, this is going to be _awesome_ ,” Benny says.

Ethan really hopes it doesn’t blow up in their faces.

* * *

 

They concoct the potion at school, in the chemistry lab.

“So, let’s go over the plan. First, we’ll spill Erica’s drink. Then, we’ll put this potion into her new drink, and give it to her. Then we can ask her all the questions we want, and she’ll have to answer them honestly. The potion’s effects will work instantly.”

“I want in,” a voice says from behind them. Ethan and Benny both jump and turn around. “I can finally get Erica to admit that she’s madly in love with me,” Rory continues with a dorky smile.

Ethan and Benny look at each other. Ethan shrugs.

“Alright. You can be there when they ask the questions. And you can spill her drink. You’re the clumsy one.”

“Awesome,” Rory says. “I won’t let you down.”

Ethan knows that this is a bad idea. He hopes it’s a gut feeling and not a psychic prediction. Nonetheless, when the bell rings, he follows Benny to the cafeteria, conscious of the vial of potion tucked in his best friend’s pocket.

They find Erica sitting at a table with an open bottle of Diet Coke in front of her, as they expected. Benny nudges Rory. “Ow! Why-” Benny glances at Erica then back at Rory. “Oh,” Rory says, nodding.

“Hey Erica,” Rory says, leaning closer to her with his hand on the table. “You. Me. Pizza and Netflix. What do you say?” He slides his hand on the table as he leans toward her. In the process, he spills Erica’s drink. He also hits his head on the table.

Benny snorts. Ethan facepalms. “Smooth,” they say together, then they look at each other. “Jinx! You owe me a soda,” Benny says.

Ethan sighs.

“And _you_ owe _me_ one,” Erica seethes, glaring at Rory.

“Hey Rory, how about you clean up while me and Ethan get a soda - well, two sodas,” Benny suggests.

Erica scoffs and rolls her eyes. “Whatever. Make it a Diet Coke.”

When they reach the lunch check out line, Ethan realizes something. “All they _have_ is Diet Coke.”

“It’s our lucky day,” Benny says.

“ _Benny_ ,” Ethan whispers. Then he realizes that vampires can still hear him when he's this far away and whispering. “Are you _sure_ that you want to get a soda right now?” Ethan asks, trying to lace implications into his voice.

Benny laughs. “You got jinxed, bro. You owe me one.”

“That’s not what I-” Ethan says before cutting himself off and sighing. Part of him thinks, 'I guess Benny will get what's coming to him if this doesn't work out.’ “Fine,” he says.

They buy the Diet Coke, as well as their lunches, and Benny opens one bottle with the potion before closing it tightly. He gives it to Ethan. “Give this to Erica,” he says with a wink.

Ethan takes it. They both walk back to Erica's table.

“Here,” Ethan says, handing the spiked drink to Erica.

“It’s about time,” she says snidely. Then she slaps Rory.

“Ow!” Rory exclaims. Benny steadies him. Ethan could swear he sees movement in the corner of his eye, but when he looks directly at the motion, it’s like it didn’t happen.

It isn't until Benny is already drinking his soda that Ethan deducts what has happened. “Benny, wait!”

Benny and Rory look at him in confusion. Then, Benny's eyes widen in realization.

“What is it?” Rory asks.

“Hey, Dorkface. Did you put something in my drink?” Erica says, raising an eyebrow knowingly.

“Yeah, I did,” Benny replies, before cringing. “And now I’m pretty sure I drank the drink meant for you, instead. Now I feel like an idiot.”

“That’s probably because you _are_ one. I switched the drinks. And now you’re going to pay for trying to drug me with that potion.”

Benny laughs weakly and nervously. “So, um, I really think I should go before you can do that.” He starts to step away when Erica asks smartly, “What do you think I’m going to do?”

Benny turns around. “I’m pretty sure you’re going to try and get me to tell you all my deepest, darkest secrets. But I really want to leave before that can happen because there are some things that _no one should know_. Especially not Ethan.”

Ethan goes over those words a few times in his brain. ‘Especially not Ethan…’ Suddenly, he feels angry. “Why not _me_? I’m your best friend!”

Benny looks at Ethan, and Ethan can see that he’s terrified. He talks like each word hurts but he can’t keep them from coming out (which, thanks to the potion, he really can’t). “I _really_ don’t want you to know that I’m completely gay and hopelessly in love with you.” Ethan freezes in shock, wondering if he heard that right. “Also, I keep a picture of you in a swimsuit under my mattress, and I masturbate to it sometimes. But every time I do, I feel guilty because I know you’d hate me if you knew. And now that you do know, I’m going to ditch the rest of school, lock myself in my room, and try to pretend that this never happened. I don’t think it will work, though. I’ll probably cry myself to sleep.”

The group stares at Benny in shock. Ethan’s heart is racing and his body is hot, but at the same time he feels like his heart might have stopped. As Benny races away, Ethan realizes that he was holding his breath.

Erica bursts out laughing. When she recovers, she says, “Well, I suppose that’s punishment enough for you nerds, for today,” and takes off.

“Dude!” Rory says. “Did that really just happen?”

Ethan says nothing, just staring blankly at the place Benny disappeared from. Part of Ethan thinks it might be some crazy joke, but he knows that that would be impossible.

Benny is gay.

Benny is _in love_ with _him_.

Benny - Ethan’s gut clenches and feels hot - _masturbates_ to _a photo of Ethan._

Ethan’s head is spinning. He feels like his body is on fire, and he can’t decide if it feels great or horrible. Maybe both.

He doesn’t realize that Rory is still talking until he waves a hand in front of his face.

Ethan looks at Rory in time to see Sarah slap the blond’s shoulder.

Sarah looks at Ethan in concern. “I heard what happened. Are you okay?”

Ethan finally manages to make words form in his mouth. “Am _I_ okay?” Ethan exclaims. “What about Benny? I need to-” (talk to him) “-but I don’t-” (know what to say).

“I don’t think he’ll want to talk to anyone until the potion wears off,” Sarah responds.

Ethan looks down at the ground with a sigh. Then, he groans and crouches down on the ground, his knees to his chest. “What do I do?” he says weakly.

“What do you want to do?” Sarah asks.

“I want…” Ethan says hesitantly. “I want to help Benny,” he decides. “I don’t want him to suffer, not because of me.”

“It’s not your fault that Benny feels the way he does,” Sarah offers. “And he won’t want you to go out with him out of pity.”

“ _Pity_?” Ethan repeats, as if the idea is crazy. Then he processes that she thought he’d wanted to go out with Benny. “I mean I- I’m not gay. But I-” he stands up and groans, gripping his hair. “Ugh, I don’t know! This is so confusing.”

Sarah puts a hand on Ethan’s shoulder. “Maybe you should take the rest of the day off.”

Ethan wants to argue, but he knows he won’t be able to focus for the rest of the day. Maybe she’s right.

* * *

 

Ethan goes over what happened over and over again in his head. He loops through thoughts and emotions like a playlist set on both random and repeat.

He feels nervous, his chest warm and his stomach full of butterflies, when he thinks about the fact that someone’s _in love_ with him. Then he’ll imagine what it might be like to be more than friends with _Benny_ , and his emotions get all confused. He feels flattered and happy that it’s a possibility, but he also feels awkward and even a little bit ashamed for liking the idea of dating a guy. Then he thinks about how horrible Benny must feel, and how it’s his fault, and guilt stabs at his gut.

After hours of mauling the situation over in his head, he decides to write down the facts to sort his thoughts.

 

  * _Benny loves me._


  * _Benny feels ashamed and is scared that I might hate him._


  * _I don’t hate him. I could never hate him._


  * _I might even like him back… romantically… I’m not going to say love yet. Next subject._


  * _If we date then people bully us even more,_


  * _But it seems like Sarah will back us up_



 

Ethan takes a deep, determined breath. “When I write things down, they seem so much simpler,” he mutters to himself. Benny is in love with Ethan. Ethan has realized that he likes him, too. The consequences can be dealt with. They’ve fought all sorts of evil: what’s some potential bullying to vampires and other monsters?

The potion should have worn off by now. Ethan decides that the sooner he talks to Benny, the better. He’s out the door before he can convince himself to back down or overthink it. It’s not until he reaches Benny’s door that he realizes that he forgot to put on his shoes. It’s a good thing that it’s a warm night tonight and that the sky is clear of rain clouds.

Benny’s grandma opens the door. “It’s about time you showed up,” she says. “He’s been locked up in his room half the day.”

Ethan frowns before his expression molds into resolve. “I’ll talk some sense into him.”

“You’d better,” Benny’s grandma says, stepping aside to let Ethan inside. Once Ethan’s through the door, she adds, “And Ethan.” Ethan looks at her. “If you hurt my grandson, there will be consequences. I _do_ know magic, you know.”

Ethan smiles nervously. “Y-yes ma’am.”

With that, Ethan goes upstairs to Benny’s room, takes one last steadying breath, and knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” Benny calls from the other side of the door.

“It’s Ethan,” Ethan replies.

There’s a soft _thump_ sound from inside the room. After a moment, Benny says, “Sorry, Benny’s not here! This is… Jeff! His long lost twin brother!”

Ethan can’t help but laugh, but he quickly regains composure. “Come on, Benny, I’m serious! Let’s talk!” No reply. “I don’t hate you!”

After a moment’s pause, Ethan hears Benny say, “Okay, okay! Let’s talk tomorrow!”

“Benny, please?” Ethan says, putting his eagerness into his voice. “I’m already here.”

Benny’s sigh is so loud and dramatic, Ethan can hear it through the door. “Fine. You can come in.”

Ethan opens the door. The lights are off and the TV is on, showing the pause screen of the game _Undead Massacre_ _2_. There’s a half-eaten pizza on Benny’s bed, and beside it, Benny is sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down at his lap and playing with his thumbs.

Ethan moves the pizza and sits down beside him. “Benny, I’m sorry.”

Benny tenses. “For what?”

“For making you feel like you couldn’t talk about being gay with me,” Ethan responds earnestly, and Benny looks at him in surprise. “I mean, honestly, I don’t know what I would have done differently, but-”

“Stop right there!” Benny interrupts. “You didn’t do anything wrong, E. I mean… it’s just that most people don’t really take the whole _gay-_ ” He says the word like it leaves a sour taste in his mouth. “-thing very well. It’s not that I didn’t trust you, I just… didn’t want you to know. I didn’t want you to realize that…” Benny swallows before groaning in embarrassment under his breath and covering his face with his hands. “You weren’t supposed to find out. Ever.”

Ethan’s never really seen this side of Benny. He’s almost… cute. Scratch that; he’s adorable.

Ethan touches Benny’s shoulder, but when he feels it tense under his touch, he pulls his hand away.

Ethan takes a deep breath. “I-” he starts, but the words get stuck in his throat. After he says this, there’s no unsaying it. There’s no turning back. But maybe it’s already too late to back out, and maybe he doesn’t want to.

Benny looks at Ethan, and his red-rimmed, green-iris eyes are shining with a mixture of fear and hope. He looks so… vulnerable. It’s like Ethan is looking into Benny’s soul, and he’s realized how beautiful it is.

He definitely doesn’t want to back out.

“I like you, too,” Ethan says. Benny’s eyes widen, his mouth gapes ever-so-slightly, and his face looks pink even in the light of the dimly lit room. Ethan continues, “I just realized it today, but…” There are a million things Ethan wants to say, like how amazing Benny is, but he can’t form them into words. So, he just says, “I do.”

Electricity passes between them. Benny bites his lip and leans a little closer to Ethan. Ethan’s heart hammers in his chest as he leans closer, too. He closes his eyes and moves forward until he feels his lips touch Benny’s cheek and Benny’s lip touch his chin. They awkwardly adjust their positions, bumping noses in the process, until their lips find each other.

Suddenly it’s not awkward anymore. Ethan thinks to himself, ‘I’m kissing Benny,’ and the rest of his thoughts are just pleasant buzzes. Ethan doesn’t see any fireworks, but somehow he feels like this is better than fireworks. His lips tingle and his body heats up pleasantly.

As their kiss becomes deeper and more fluid, their lips moving against each other, the warmth in Ethan’s body turns to heat, particularly in his abdomen. Somehow, within his mess of incoherent thoughts, he realizes that he’s getting a little turned on. Maybe this would be a good place to stop for today.

Ethan pulls away, and they’re both panting a little.

“Will you be my boyfriend?” Benny blurts out.

Ethan laughs fondly. “Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
